Helpless
by Tiger Comedy
Summary: Cara is a normal student who gets great marks. But ever since Beast Boy's arrival she has been rather distracted. Then, out of the blue, she's hit by a tragedy which causes her to lose everything. Now, she is helpless.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans... they's famous, I ain't.

A/N: I just finished watching the last episode of TT... I'm sad yet unsurprised. Damn DC's a cruel company...

Anyway, I'm starting up my new and (hopefully) improved story which I just came up with. Now let's get it started!

* * *

Cara did not like to break to people the sad truth with the acknowledgement of their feelings but she was forced to. Beast Boy was awfully persistent and leading him on would be cruel. She wished she had at least apologized but she couldn't wait to do last minute studying on her geography. She probably didn't have to anyway; she was naturally good at geography. Her parents always said that she had this great fascination in rocks. They had always called her 'the little rock scientist'. 

She had just gotten home. Her parents told her that it would rain tomorrow and that she should take an umbrella to school the next day. She did not listen but nodded to whatever they said. She was feeling very distracted this afternoon, with every thing that had happened earlier doing detours in her head. She had been extremely busy but ever since that green boy- Beast Boy as she recalled- had burst into her life, she was feeling distracted recently. She was so distracted as to not realize that her parents had a worried atmosphere glowing around them like Christmas lights.

Cara yawned lengthily before shutting her book closed and rising to her feet.

"It's getting late. I'm going to bed." Cara declared tiredly as she made her way to her bedroom. It was the usual routine at home. She would study until she was utterly exhausted and be forced to lay her head. Cara found it a little peculiar that her parents had not bothered to bicker about how early it was. She wanted to ask but then again, she never enjoyed arguing. Asking for one would be unusual.

And though Cara had claimed herself to be tired, she was actually feeling very awake. She lay in bed, her eyes wide open, still thinking about Beast Boy. The expression she left him with once she left for geography class was bugging her all through the day. He seemed so sad... so helpless. He always seemed that way but that expression he revealed to her was disturbing, especially when she knew that she had caused such a face to fall onto her. Maybe she had been to blunt with him?

The next day, Cara was in a daze during class. She would hear the teacher's constant yapping about algebra and variables and constants as her mind had trotted off to a completely different world without even realizing it. Cara was thinking of that green boy again. Why could not he seem to escape her mind? Maybe it was a phase. Yes, of course. Beast Boy had obviously put her in shock phase. Phases fade quickly. She needn't worry about it.

After comforting her buzzing mind, Cara had put most of her attention back on the teacher for the rest of the period. It only lasted for a remaining ten minutes.

Her friends were worried. Cara would constantly daze off every time someone spoke to her. Cara did not enjoy being worried about so she shook them off her back by saying that she was wondering if she did well in that last geography test since she did not study. What a liar Cara was. She said it so bluntly too as if the fact that she was lying was not even there. The taste in her mouth was rather bitter after telling the lie though. She was not used to lying.

* * *

Cara sighed as she took the bus home, staring- gawking- at the skies which seemed to be swirling with grey and charcoal clouds. Her parents told her that it would rain but she did not listen... then again, you already knew that. Cara would later regret it and be lectured as she usually did. 

Cara ran straight home, giving herself scarce shelter with one of her textbooks. She would certainly be lectured about that too. Improper use of school books would surely bite her back in the near future.

She fumbled with her keys in anxiety. She dropped them from her icy cold hands accidentally. Cursing, she knelt down and grabbed the slippery pieces of copper and silver.

That's when she saw it.

The smoke spurting out from under the door began to cloud around her feet. Cara stopped thinking; stopped breathing. She jumped back and covered her face to the ground just before glass shattering and a huge explosion could be heard. Soon, the crackling of flames licking and whipping in the sky assured her that her house had just combusted. Cara whirled around to see the ashes of her previous house splay into the air, creating a dance in the sky. Neighbors and other people in earshot came out from their homes or poked out their heads from their windows. Cara just stood in front of her house which had been demoted to burning pieces of wood.

Once the police, fire department and the Teen Titans had arrived Cara was kneeling in front of the scorched remains. Beast Boy ran to her and knelt by her side. He could not find words to express his grief or comfort her distorted mess of emotions which showed across her tear-stained face. He laid a hand on her shoulder which trailed itself down to the center of her back. Before he tried to speak, she took off; abandoning the green boy's accompanying form. He rose up and called to her but she refused to stop.

It was still raining. The rain mixed well with Cara's flowing tears. Cara stumbled and tripped but every time she did, she would rise up and run more some. Cara's mind was so blank her body went on auto pilot as she crossed streets without warning, halting cars. She ran until she was out of breath and out of the city. There, in the woods, she held herself up by leaning on a tree which barely sheltered her petite frame. That's when she screamed aloud before emitting small, frail sobs. Cara slid down to her knees and covered her face. These past three days have proven themselves to be the three worst ones she has ever had. Who could have possibly blown up her house? Were her parents still at home when it exploded?

She chocked. Maybe there was a chance they were out? Yeah, that's right. They could have escaped just in time. Cara hesitated not as she forced herself to her shaking feet. The rain had increased its weight by a ton but that did not stop Cara from at least staggering forward. She would not be weakened. The yellow gleam in her eye refused to flicker in her angry, blue eyes.

* * *

So here she was; lost, hungry and hopelessly freezing. She was incapable of finding warmth without a home. Sure, the rain had stopped but her soaked uniform could not possibly help her warm up. Cara finally halted and fell to the grass, her body quaking in agony and lack of proper temperature. She now felt helpless- crippled. Her amount of confidence had depleted at an abnormal rate today. She had just lost everything in less than an hour. Who could have done such a thing to her? To her parents? They did nothing wrong except be happy. Be happy with their only daughter. 

The world began to turn black. Cara fought for dominance over these peculiar clouds forming around her vision until they had consumed her completely. Soon enough, her entire body would be engulfed in that same fate.

* * *

Finally, I can get rest and wait for a long time until I get at least one review. ONE IS WHAT I ASK FOR! If I get none then too bad, you aren't getting another chapter and this story will be deleted. That's not what I want. So if you like this story then review. **I don't care if you're an anonymous or not, all I want for you to do is to review this story**. I hope that we're clear. Oh, by the way, **only constructive criticism is accepted**. **I shall not tolerate crazy crap like 'you suck' or 'eat poop and die'. That is just plain demeaning.** If I get anything of the sort I swear I will burn you back with much more bite. If you're anonymous, I can easily bite you back before I start a story so everyone can see. **And remember; I have that 'if you scratch my back I shall claw at yours' policy**. In other words, if you review me, I'll review you back without hesitation. See you later. 

-T.C.


End file.
